El Legoland de Randy Orton
by Bennacker
Summary: ¿Sabes cómo se creó el Legado? ¿Cómo se originó el nombre? ¿Cómo se eligieron a los componentes? Descúbrelo...¡por fin! Incluye charla con té y pastas, y un peculiar HBK/HHH xD
1. El origen del Legoland

**El Legoland de Randy Orton**

--

¿Sabes cómo se creó el Legado? ¿Cómo se originó el nombre? ¿Cómo se eligieron a los componentes? ¿Si? Entonces lee otro fic XD

--

**1.- El origen del Legoland**

Hace unos días, entre la montaña de facturas que pueblan habitualmente mi buzón, encontré una carta de **Randy Orton**. Decía así:

-Hola, soy la superestrella de la **WWE** **Randy Orton**, también conocido como "el asesino de leyendas", aunque mi madre me llama "hijito"; la gente por la calle me llama "¡Eh, tú!" o también "¿No eres el tío ese de la tele?"; y mi ex mujer me llama cosas que me han aconsejado que no repita.

Te escribo esta carta (con la ayuda del Clipo del Word) para que hagas público un nuevo atropello de la familia **McMahon** y el resto de directivos de la compañía.

No, no me refiero a esos ecologistas que atropelló **Shane** el otro día, volviendo de una fiesta donde se abusó de sustancias ilegales (como las galletas danesas). Hablo de un atropello mayor y más cruel: ¡me ha desaparecido un vale descuento de mi taquilla!

Y también quiero denunciar otra cosa.

Hace un par de meses, mientras lloraba de amargura viendo el álbum de fotos de _**Evolution**_ (el grupo que yo cree, dirigí y disolví, y en el que también estaban tres fracasados: Ric Batista, David H, y Triple Flair; creo que se llamaban así. Da igual…), mientras lloraba de amargura recordando aquellos buenos momentos, decía, se me ocurrió la idea de formar un nuevo equipo. El mayor y mejor equipo de todos los tiempos. Estaría formando por **Randy Orton** (o sea yo) y unos dos o tres idiotas más. _(La palabra idiotas estaba tachada y encima había escrito_ "luchadores"_)_.

Mi nuevo equipo se iba a llamar **Legoland**. Porque cada uno de los miembros seria como una pieza intercambiable del Lego. Piezas que yo usaría a mí antojo para escalar hacia el cinturón de campeón, o hacia encima del armario, donde creo que guardé unas revistas porno que ahora necesito por razones que no vienen al caso.

Escribí, de mi puño y letra, una extensa redacción (de más de 30 palabras) para los directivos donde dejaba clara mi idea.

Luego, me desplace hasta Nueva York y preguntando aquí y allí llegué hasta la sede central de la **WWE** (que resultó que estaba en Los Ángeles). Esperé cerca de tres horas en una sala de espera desesperante (y fue allí, donde me desquicié por completo según el último informe de mi médico de cabecera). Al final, logré entrar en el despacho y depositar mi redacción el buzón de sugerencias. (En la **WWE**, tenemos un buzón donde cada luchador, menos **Chris Jericho**, puede depositar sus ideas para nuevos combates, finishers, o nuevas combinaciones de colores para la ropa de **MVP**).

Unas semanas más tarde, me llamaron los directivos y me dijeron que mi idea había sido aceptada, y que ya habían empezado a imprimir carteles y camisetas con el nombre de mi nuevo grupo: "**Legado**".

¿**Legado**? No, no, les dije, es "**Legoland**".

Y ahí empezaron los problemas. Los guionistas se defendieron diciendo que mi letra es ilegible, y que la fabricación de productos con la marca "**Legado**" ya estaba en marcha, y que no había marcha atrás.

He sabido de tus fanfics de investigación, serios y rigurosos, y apelo a tu caridad humana para que hagas público esta nueva conspiración de la que he sido victima.

Atentamente,

Una victima inocente

Fdo: **Randy Orton**

PS: Si no aceptas, tu mascota sufrirá las consecuencias de mi _RKO_.

_-Continuará-_

--

_**Y la próxima RAWsemana: Randy prepara un casting de luchadores y se producen asombrosas revelaciones. **_

_**Subscríbete a Alerts para no perderte ni una coma :D**_


	2. Legoland: el casting

**El Legoland de Randy Orton**

--

Unos canapés, una tacita de té, una mesita de mimbre, y unos hombretones sentados alrededor. El _casting_ del **Legoland** está servido…

--

**2.- Miembros del Legoland**

Una tarde, **Randy Orton** convocó un _casting_ de "luchadores para el **Legoland**" en su camerino. El objetivo era empezar a reclutar piezas de Lego para su grupo.

Sentados alrededor de una mesita de mimbre, estaban –entre otros-, **Cody Rhodes**, **Ted DiBiase**, **Manu**, **Deuce**, **Domino**, Parchís, LaOca, ElTresEnRaya, y otros juegos reunidos.

- Eh, **Orton** –dijo **DiBiase**-, ¿no van a venir divas?

**Randy**, que estaba en la cocina, preparando unos canapés, no pareció oírle.

- Pero si estamos muy bien aquí, todos hombres –dijo **Cody**.

- Eso ha sonado muy gay –dijo **Manu**- ¿Y esos canapés, vienen o no?

Y entonces sonó el timbre. (Porque los camerinos tienen timbre de toda la vida. El timbre de **Randy** hace _Erre-Ka-oh, erre-ka-oh_).

- Eh, **Rhodes** –dijo **Randy** asomando con su delantal de "Cocinero nº1"-, ¿te importa, abrir?

- ¿Por qué yo? ¡No soy su criada!

- Abre, a lo mejor son divas –dijo **DiBiase**.

Pero no, no eran divas. Era un empleado de reparto, tras un enorme bidón.

- Yo no puedo tomar cerveza –dijo **Cody**-, me da gases.

- Son cincuenta litros de aceite industrial –dijo el mozo tendiéndole un portafolios-. Una firma aquí.

- ¿Aceite industrial? Pero esto es un camerino; el bar-restaurante está al final del pasillo.

- ¿Camerino de **Randy** **Orton**? –dijo el mozo mirando el albarán. **Cody** asintió-. Pues el aceite va aquí.

**

-¡Ah! –dijo **Randy** depositando la bandeja de canapés sobre la mesita-, supongo que ha llegado mi aceite corporal. Déjalo al lado del _solarium_.

- Eh, **Orton** –dijo **Domino**-, ¿es verdad que te quedaste encerrado dentro del solarium y por eso estás tan moreno como **Kofi Kingstone**?

Todos se rieron, menos **Manu** que comía canapés y menos **Randy** **Orton**, que se le acercó despacio, lentamente, con aquella mirada furibunda, como de una serpiente traidora y cruel apunto de atacar.

- ¡Estás fuera de **Legoland**!

- Bah, como si quisiera estar en tu grupito. Yo ya tengo mi equipo, vamos **Deuce**.

- **Deuce** se queda –dijo **Randy** agarrándolo por un brazo.

- **Deuce** se viene –dijo **Domino**, agarrando a su compañero por el otro brazo.

- Un hombre deseado por otros dos hombres, ¡qué pasión! –dijo **Cody Rhodes**.

**Manu** dejó de comer, y **Ted DiBiase** lo miró con incertidumbre.

- Para los que les gusten estas cosas –añadió **Cody**-. A mi no…

- He dicho –repitió **Randy** despacio- que **Deuce**, se queda.

- Te digo –susurró **Domino**-, que **Deuce** se viene.

- ¡Ya basta! –dijo **Deuce** y se deshizo de los que le sujetaban-. Ha llegado el momento que os confiese algo. Algo que me corroe por dentro desde mucho tiempo…

- ¡Ánimo **Deuce**! Estamos contigo –dijo **Cody Rhodes**.

- Yo no soy **Deuce** –dijo **Deuce**.

- ¿Cómo que no? –dijo **Domino** y le señaló el nombre, "**Deuce**", impreso en la cazadora.

**Deuce** se quitó la cazadora. **Domino** puso unos ojos como platos.

- ¡Cielos santo! –exclamó **Domino**-, no es **Deuce**…

- En verdad, soy **Sim Snuka**.

- Pensaba que iba a confesar otra cosa –dijo **Cody Rhodes**, visiblemente defraudado.

_-Continuará-_

--

_**Y la próxima RAWsemana: Randy recuerda cómo conoció a Cody Rhodes y cómo y de qué manera sufrió una lesión que a punto estuvo de costarle la vida. **_

_**Dejar Review desgrava en la declaración de impuestos. Consulte con su gestor financiero.**_


	3. Recuerdos

**El Legoland de Randy Orton**

_--_

¿Quién no recuerda el primer día de Cody Rhodes en la **WWE**? Randy Orton os hace memoria de aquel importante y divertido evento…

_--_

**3.- Recuerdos**

Solo en su camerino, **Randy** **Orton** se untaba el cuerpo de aceite industrial. De mientras, veía por el televisor el combate por parejas que enfrentaba a **Cody Rhodes** y **Ted DiBiase** contra Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie.

¡Como pasa el tiempo!, se dijo. A **Randy** le parecía que era ayer cuando conoció por primera vez al joven **Cody Rhodes**. Ocurrió así: justo el día anterior, **Randy** había llegado al entrenamiento y vio a un chico espigado escondido tras un cactus. Tomándolo por un fan, le hizo señas para que se acercase. (Y es que a **Randy** le encanta firmar autógrafos. Agarra el bolígrafo del fan, firma con decisión, y se lo guarda en el bolsillo. Y si el fan reclama el bolígrafo, **Randy** le pone la mirada furibunda, de serpiente traidora y cruel. Y así, **Randy** **Orton** ha llegado a tener una de las colecciones de bolígrafos más extensas del mundo, sólo superado por el Señor Bic Cristal).

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico?

- Co-**Cody Rhodes**.

- Trae el bolígrafo, que te firmo en esta camiseta de las "Spices Girls" que llevas.

- Soy **Cody Rhodes**, el hijo de **Dusty Rhodes**…

- Como si eres la sobrina de Hitler, trae el boli…

- Quiero decir –dijo **Cody** aclarándose la garganta-, que también soy luchador.

- Ah… Vaya… Entonces, bienvenido –dijo **Randy**, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

**Cody** sonrió, pero **Randy**, con la otra mano, le pegó un puñetazo en el estomago. **Cody** se dobló como un junco bajo el viento, y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- Así es como saludamos en la **WWE** –dijo **Randy**-. Ya te acostumbrarás.

**

Cuando **Dusty** **Rhodes** salió a buscarle, encontró a su hijo tendido en el asfalto del parking, al lado del cactus.

- Veo que estás practicando haber recibido un terrible golpe… así me gusta, hijo. Venga, levántate, quiero presentarte gente.

**

Por los pasillos, **Dusty** le iba señalando luchadores a su hijo:

- Ese de ahí, el rubio con bigote y una maza es…

- ¡Lo conozco, Papá! ¡Es el herrero del pueblo de Asterix!

- Qué vas ser… Mira, y ese es **Shawn Michaels**. **Shawn**, mi hijo **Cody**…

**Cody** apretó el puño con fuerza. Ahora ya sabía cómo debía saludar: puñetazo en el estomago. Sí, su padre estaría orgulloso que enseguida hubiese adoptado las maneras de un auténtico profesional. Pero **Shawn** no se acercó, sino que siguió a **Triple H** hacia el gimnasio.

- Hola **Dusty** –de un camerino acaba de salir **Kelly Kelly**-, ¿y este mozo que te acompaña?

- Es mi hijo **Cody**…

- ¿Tu hijo? ¿Este es el raro o es el otro?

- No –dijo **Dusty**-, este no es **Goldust**, este es **Cody**…

- O sea, que eres el raro. Encantada, **Cody**. Yo soy…

**Kelly Kelly** no pudo decir más. **Cody Rhodes** le acababa de pegar un puñetazo en el estomago.

- Encantado –dijo **Cody** mientras Kelly-al-cuadrado caía al suelo.

- ¡Pero qué haces, peazo de bruto! ¿Esto es lo que te he enseñado yo?

- ¡Pero si sólo la he saludado, Papá!

Desde el otro extremo del pasillo, **Randy** **Orton** se partía de risa. Se descojonaba con unas risotadas tan salvajes y duraderas que a **Undertaker** le dio tiempo de hacer su entrada en el ring (y eso que ese día tenía el coche en el taller, y había venido andando desde el Valle de la Muerte). Y fue así, por la risa floja, como **Randy** **Orton** sufrió aquella terrible lesión de hace unos años. (Como siempre tiene la mirada furibunda, el arrebato de risa le provocó daños irreparables en la mandíbula. Fue peor que un puñetazo de **Big Show**). Y desde ese día, **Randy** se prometió no volver a reír nunca más (pues otro ataque de risa, y su vida correría peligro).

_-Continuará-_

--

_**Y la próxima RAWsemana, sin que sirva de precedente, un poco de fantasía amorosa y algunos consejos sobre moda.**_

_**Vuestros Reviews os serán Replyados si tenéis activado el servicio de mensajes privados, de lo contrario, no os puedo contestar :(**_


	4. Las pesadillas de Randy

**El Legoland de Randy Orton**

--

Donde el autor cumple su promesa e introduce un **HBK**/**HHH** a petición de una lectora. Y de mientras, **Mark Henry** va a comprarse ropita…

--

**4.- Las pesadillas de Randy **

**Randy** **Orton**, un tipo tan egocéntrico que cuando lee la página de necrológicas en el periódico, espera ver su nombre escrito en ella, dormía apaciblemente. Enfundado en su pijama de Winny the Pooh, soñaba…

Había una tarima, con un escenario pintado colgado detrás. El escenario representaba una mansión victoriana. Una rubia con trenzas entró corriendo (y al correr, levantaba unos centímetros la falda de su elegante vestido rosa).

- Espera, Micaela… -se oyó tras de sí. Y otra muchacha, de rizados rizos corría detrás de la primera.- Olvida a ese cowboy con el que me has visto realizar actos impúdicos y pecaminosos a los ojos de Dios…

**Randy** sacudió la cabeza contra el cojín. Esa muchacha tenía la voz de… ¡**Triple H**!

Y lo era. Vestía un vestidito azul, pero su bigote era inconfundible bajo los rizos.

- Micaela, no huyas de mí… -dijo, agarrándola por el brazo.

Y Micaela, que no era otro que **Shawn Michaels**, se giró.

- No, déjame Hachita.

- Yo te amo Micaela, casémonos.

- Hachita, es imposible nuestro amor. Yo… yo… no soy rubia natural.

- No me importa –respondió Hachita.

- Y… y no puedo tener hijos –dijo Micaela.

- Los adoptaremos.

- Y llevo varios meses viviendo con una _stripper._

- Da igual.

- Hachita… -dijo Micaela rasgando su vestido y su poncheta (camiseta+poncho=poncheta) y mostrando su torso desnudo- ¡soy un hombre!

Hachita quedó en silencio un instante, y luego dijo:

- Yo también –y se arrancó la rizada peluca.

Y los dos hombretones se dieron un besote apasionado.

Y **Randy** **Orton** se despertó gritando. Saltó de la cama, le hizo un RKO a la almohada y pateó la alfombra. Pero la alfombra se revolvió contra él y lo aprisionó hasta la rendición. Luego, ya más calmado, se dirigió a la cocina, abrió la nevera y sacó una botella de leche, vacío unas gotas en un vaso lleno de pastillas, y se lo tragó sin pestañear.

**

De nuevo en la cama, tuvo otro extraño sueño.

**Mark Henry** y su amigote **Tony Atlas** (ese tipo que compra las camisas sin mangas), intentaban entrar en una tienda de moda juvenil. Digo intentaban porque lo intentaron los dos a la vez, y quedaron encallados en la puerta.

- Quiero un nuevo traje de lucha –dijo **Mark Henry**, cuando logró salir del estancamiento-, que sea negro.

- Oye **Mark** –le dijo su amigo **Tony Atlas**-, deberías escoger el traje de otro color, el rojo, por ejemplo, resaltaría tus ojos.

- Negro, he dicho.

- Pero **Mark**, cómo tú eres… de color…

- ¿De color? ¿De color soy?

- Bueno… eh… negro.

- ¿Entonces por qué no lo dices? ¿Tienes algún problema con los negros?

- Pero **Mark**, ¡yo también soy negro! –se disculpó **Tony Atlas**.

- Ya… quizás eres negro AHORA, pero luego, cuando no hay nadie delante, vete a saber… Hay gente muy rara por el mundo. En fin, mi traje será negro. Y punto. Todo el mundo sabe que el negro adelgaza la figura. Mira a **Big Show**, ese tío es enorme, pero cuando se enfunda su sábana negra, parece un pincel. Calvo, pero un pincel.

- Pero **Mark**…

- Nada, nada… además qué vas a saber de moda un tipo que arranca las mangas de las camisas.

**Randy** se despertó. Como no había manera de dormir, pensó que lo mejor es que fuera a entrenar un poco. Bajo a su gimnasio, una sala octogonal con espejos en las paredes y el techo. Incluso el suelo era de espejo. No había ni un solo aparato de gimnasia, pero todos sabemos que lo único que entrena **Randy**, es su mirada furibunda.

Y el amanecer le sorprendió haciendo caras y miradas asesinas a los espejos.

_-Continuará-_

--

_**Y la próxima RAWsemana, termina este fic con un capítulo más extenso de lo normal, pero igual de absurdo y divertido que los anteriores.**_

_**:( No estoy demasiado satisfecho con este HBK/HHH. Pero como tales experimentos no forman parte mi **_**modus operandi narrativo**_** tampoco le dedicaré más palabras. Quede esto como un experimento como respuesta a un reto. **_


	5. El Legoland definitivo

**El Legoland de Randy Orton**

--

¡Por fin! ¿Cómo se eligieron los miembros del Legoland?

--

**5.- El Legoland definitivo**

- Bueno –dijo **Randy** **Orton** subiendo a una tarima hecha con cajas de cera depilatoria, en el centro del ring.- Ha llegado el momento de saber cuáles son los elegidos para formar parte de mi **Legoland**…

- ¡**Legado**! –gritó un guionista.

- Es lo que he dicho –dijo **Randy**, buscando con su mirada furibunda al guionista.

Entonces sonó la música de **Undertaker** e hizo su entrada **Vickie Guerrero**. (Que, francamente, da mucho más miedo).

- _Excuse meeee_ –chilló-. El nombre del grupo es **Legado**. Además, lo pone el contrato –añadió, sacudiendo en el aire una servilleta de papel.

El público empezó a cantar "¡Que lo diga, que lo diga!"

**Randy**, a regañadientes, tuvo que acceder:

- Mi _hegado_ –musitó.

**

**Randy** sacó un sobre de su bolsillo (¿de qué bolsillo?), lo abrió y leyó:

- Los nominados son… Ingmar Bergman por "Los siete sellos",…

El público se quedó mudo. **Randy**, ajeno, siguió leyendo:

- Luchino Visconti por "Pocoyó y sus hermanos", Billy Wilder por "El pisito de 35 metros cuadrados con una hipoteca del copón",… -entonces se detuvo cuando vio que un tipo de la **WWE** subía al ring con un sobre. Se acercó a **Randy** y le susurró algo al oído.

- ¿Los Oscars de qué año, dices? –**Randy** lanzo el papel que estaba leyendo y agarró el sobre que le entregaban. –Aquí hay menos profesionales que en el rescate del Titanic. Trae el sobre del **Legoland**, idiota…

Carraspeó un poco y dijo:

- Volveré a ser campeón del mundo con la ayuda de…

Clavó su mirada en el papel y leyó:

- Medio brócoli –dijo-. Dos pimientos verdes, cuatro tomates, un apio…

Sonó entonces la música de **John Cena**. La gente, contenta, se puso en pie, y sacó sus pancartas ("¡Fuera de Irak!", "¡No más sangre por petróleo!", "¡Bush, Blair y Anzar a juicio!"). Y apareció **Vickie Guerrero**.

- **Randy**, lo que lees es mi lista de la compra –dijo. Luego añadió:- Quiero pedir disculpas…

- ¡Ya era hora! –se desesperó **Randy**- ¡Deberías dimitir, eres una incompetente!

- Quiero pedir disculpas porque nuestro técnico de sonido está con gripe y su sustituto no acierta ni tema musical –dijo-. Sobre los componentes del Legado, **Randy**, debes saber que en la **WWE** nos tomamos muy en serio tus tonterías. Es por ello que hemos introducido todos los nombres de los luchadores en el bombo de una lavadora vieja, y ahora vamos a ver cuáles son los elegidos.

- ¿Entonces porque me dais una lista para leerla?

- Había que ganar tiempo mientras preparamos la lavadora.

**

En una sala anexa, **Big Show** movía la manivela que hacia girar el tambor de la lavadora. Se detuvo y cayó una bolita roja. **Beth Fénix** la cogió y desveló el nombre:

- **Cody Rhodes**.

La cámara busco por la sala. Se detuvo en **Chris Jericho**, que se quitó de inmediato el dedo de la nariz.

- Es aquí al lado, memo –dijo.

La cámara enfocó el asiento siguiente. Estaba vacío pero había una nota manuscrita: "Hestoy en el vaño, buelvo en cinco minutos. Firmado: **Cody Rhodes**".

Y es porque **Chris Jericho** tiene la fea costumbre de meterse el dedo en la nariz, que no se le permite escribir notas manuscritas ni mucho menos acercarse al buzón de sugerencias, como se menciona en el primer capítulo.

**

**Big Show** volvió a darle a la manivela. Saltó otra bolita, y **Beth** la agarró y leyó:

- **Cody Rhodes**.

- ¡Eh! –hizo **Randy**, que seguía el sorteo desde el ring, a través de la pantalla gigante,- Ese nombre ya ha salido, ¿no tendrá trampa este sorteo?

- La duda me ofende –dijo **Vickie**-. ¿Desde cuando hacemos alguna trampa en la **WWE**?

**Beth** agarró otra bolita y leyó:

- **Randy** **Orton**.

- ¿Pero por qué sale mi nombre? –grito **Randy**- ¿Qué clase de sorteo es este?

- Es una errata, sin importancia…

- ¡**Ted DiBiase**! –chilló **Beth** desde la pantalla.

- **DiBiase** y **Rhodes**, qué magnifico grupo, ¿eh? –hizo **Vickie**.

**Randy** le lanzó una mirada furibunda, ya sabéis: de serpiente apunto de atacar.

- Oye **Beth** –le dijo **Randy** a través de la pantalla-, por curiosidad… saca otra bola.

- ¡No!– gritó **Vickie**-, quiero decir, no hace falta…

- Sí –dijo **Randy** clavándole su mirada de serpiente-, sí que hace falta… hay algo sospechoso en este sorteo. ¡**Beth**!

**Beth Fénix** se encogió de hombros y agarró otra bola. **Big Show** le hacia que no con el dedo. **Beth** empezó a leer el nombre:

- **Ted**…

- ¿Sólo están **Rhodes**, **DiBiase** y mi nombre en ese bombo? –preguntó **Randy**, acorralando a Vickie en una esquina.

- Terrador… -dijo de repente **Big Show**, que acaba de agarrar la bola de las manos de **Beth**- Pone Tedrrador… jaja, un error de ortografía. Y en esta otra pone Cod… Co-co-

- ¿Cocodrilo, quizás? –le ayudó **Beth**.

**

Todo el embrollo del sorteo quedó aclarado con unas cuantas copitas de un oscuro vino con el que **Vickie** obsequió a **Randy**.

Al final, se pudo firmar el contrato del **Legoland**… eh, quiero decir del **Legado**. Sólo hubo un pequeño incidente más, ocurrió cuando **Cody Rhodes** firmó con una X el contrato.

- ¡Eh! –chilló **Ted DiBiase**- ¡Me acabas de copiar la firma!

Y es que ambos luchadores firman con el mismo signo.

- Mirad que sois incultivados –dijo **Randy**, estampando su X con un circulo encima, en el contrato.

_-fin-_

-

-

**Y así es, amiguitos, como se formó el Legado. Esperando que os haya gustado el fic, me despido hasta una próxima ocasión no sin antes recordaros:**

**a) Activad el servicio de Private Messages (PM) para que los reviews puedan ser replyados con un agradecimiento.**

**b) En el perfil del autor, encontraréis otros fics de humor sobre la **_**WWE, Naruto, Harry Potter**_** y otras **_**series de TV**_**. **

**Muchas gracias a todos los lectores y un besito a las lectoras :) **


End file.
